villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Futurians
The Futurians are the secondary antagonists of Godzilla vs King Ghidorah. They are led by Chuck Wilson. They are humans from the year 2204 who visit Japan in 1992. Although they claim to have come to help save Japan, they are in fact terrorists who plan to destroy Japan before it transforms into a corrupt superpower in the future. History Godzilla vs King Ghidorah The Futurians represent a radical terrorist organization called the Equal Environment of Earth Union (also known as EEE or E3). The goal of this organization is to equalize the power of all nations of the planet. However, in the year 2204, Japan is the most powerful nation on Earth, having bought up other continents like Africa and South America. It has become so powerful and large that the Earth Union (a type of futuristic United Nations) can no longer control it. In the year 2204, the EEE realize that the only way to weaken Japan in the present is by traveling to the past, before Japan rose to become the largest and richest nation on Earth. Although the original plan involved the use of nuclear weapons against Japan, this could never have come to fruition as all nuclear weapons had been banned during the 21st century. Therefore, the EEE formulates a complex and risky plan. They will steal a Time Machine from the Earth Union and use it to travel back in time to Japan in 1992. Once there, they will lay out a phony scenario to the Japanese government, which states that Godzilla will soon rise again and completely destroy Japan. They will then propose a solution that involves using their time machine to travel back to the year 1944 to remove the dinosaur that will one day mutate into Godzilla from the future bomb site on Lagos Island. Once they have relocated the "Godzillasaurus" to the bottom of the Bering Sea (where they hope the creature will die), they will secretly release three Dorats, man-made creatures bred in the 23rd century, onto the island before departing. It is hoped that the three imps would survive until the 1954 Castle Bravo H-bomb test, and that the radiation would mutate the Dorats into a monster that the Futurians could use to attack Japan. Early in 1992, the Futurians arrive in Japan via the time machine M.O.T.H.E.R., and lay out their ruse to the Japanese government. They buy the hoax, and a team is sent to 1944 in the smaller time ship K.I.D.S. to teleport the Godzillasaurus off of Lagos Island. Before leaving, three Dorats are released onto the island, and by the time the team returns to 1992, the small animals have become one giant monster dubbed King Ghidorah. Controlling the beast the same way that they controlled the original Dorats, the Futurians send their monster to attack and destroy Japan one city at a time, hoping to weaken it and prevent it from becoming a superpower in the future. With Godzilla out of the way, and the JSDF helpless against King Ghidorah, the Futurian's plan seems to be working. However Godzilla, having actually been created by the Futurians' actions rather than erased, eventually rises after he absorbs the energy from a nuclear submarine, burning off his ANEB infection and growing to 100 meters, and fights King Ghidorah. To make matters worse, one of the Futurians, Emmy Kano, chooses to defect, and convinces one of the Futurian Androids, M11, to do the same, now siding with Japan. However, the two remaining Futurians refuse to give up, and order their creation to kill Godzilla. For a while it appears as if Godzilla may loose, but right at the critical moment in the battle, Emmy and M11 attack, destroying the computer used to control King Ghidorah. Now weakened, Ghidorah begins to loose ground, and soon, Godzilla succeeds in decapitating the beast's middle head. As King Ghidorah attempts to flee, Godzilla blasts holes in it's wings, causing it to fall into the sea, defeated at last. Back at M.O.T.H.E.R., the evil Futurians attempt to escape back to their own time. However, Emmy uses the smaller time machine K.I.D.S. to teleport M.O.T.H.E.R. right in front of Godzilla. Just sixty seconds before they would have escaped, the Futurians are all killed when Godzilla fires his ray at and completely destroys the Time Machine. Because the Futurians are now gone from the timeline, the change to the timeline means that what they were trying to stop may now never take place, much to Emmy's optimism. Members *Chuck Wilson (Deceased) *Emmy Kano (formerly) *Grenchiko (Deceased) *M11 (formerly) *M10 (Deceased) Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Teams Category:Evil Creator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Organizations Category:Oppressors Category:Tokusatsu Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed